Orynx
Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Rogue Orynx of Strahnbrad 'Vital Statistics' Name: Orynx Race: Forsaken Class: Rogue Height: 5'7" Weight: 110 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: None Age: 22 living years, 1 undead one Guild: University of Lordaeron Official Title: Assoc Professor Highest PvP Rank: Senior Sergeant Employed by: Ravenholdt Rogue Academy Tradeskills: Beast skinning and elemental leatherworking General Appearance Orynx looks to be your average height Forsaken, slightly hunched, but with no shuffle, that being trained out of him during his years of rigorous rogue training at the academy. He appears quite slim, but his litheness belies his great strength and amazing endurance he has developed. He walks almost on the balls of his feet, similar to the indigenous Amani forest trolls, as if he could shift his weight and jump in some random direction just at any moment. His straight black, shoulder-length hair has matted and formed rough braids that cover his head. His eyes have sunken back into their sockets, leaving but raw, dark orbs. The plague has ravaged the lower part of his face, leaving the bones and teeth exposed of his lower mandible and maxilla. Because of this, he is often found wearing a mask when in town. In life, Orynx was something of an eye catcher, even despite his often ragged and roughed appearance. His strong angular features and direct-to-the-point, matter-of-fact sort of personality made him generally well tolerated, regardless his being something of a social pariah. If not for his questionable parentage, the fates could have been quite different for this one... Attitude and Personality Orynx is cautious. No, he is wary. Well, he is probably more paranoid. He doesn't trust anyone and with good cause; every open hand offered to him has turned to manipulate him. He respects thieves because he feels that a thief is true to his nature, while every other profession/class may *want* to hide in the shadows, strike the weak, then vanish, they don't have the wherewithal to take the training. Or they hide it under some smug belief in honor or ethics or some outmoded idea as that. Orynx is a thinker, but only where practical and pragmatic. Orynx works well with others, but only when absolutely necessary. He prefers the solitude of stalking his prey and finishing with the coup de grace in solitude, his quarry not even aware of their last few seconds alive. Hey, he died once, what's the big deal? 'Awards and Accolades' The following awards, honors, medals, accolades, and recognitions have been bestowed upon Orynx through his service to the Horde and his fellow Azerothian via neutral organizations like the Argent Dawn or Cenarion Circle. To all who shall see these presents, greetings: Be it known that in putting special trust and confidence in the responsibilities and fidelities of Orynx of Strahnbrad I do hereby recognize the following honors: *Guard Captain of Revantusk Village (quest | item) *Seal of Sylvanas ( quest | item ) *Medal of Courage (quest | item) *Band of the Undercity ( quest | item ) 'Backstory' Brought up in the mean streets of Strahnbrad, Orynx learned quickly not to take any lip from anybody. He was already orphaned and living on the streets when the Syndicate -- that ruthless, rude, and utterly worthless group of mongrels -- showed up and started running things around town. By the time the plague had wiped out most of the townsfolk, the Syndicate was in full swing, moving in to establish it as their base of operations. When Orynx broke free of the Lich King, whoever that was, he went back to his old haunts and habits, this time with the carefree apathy of someone who is already dead. His small-time exploits against the Syndicate brutes didn't go unnoticed by the accomplished rogues at Ravenholdt Manor. Arranging a meeting through a Ravenholdt courier, Orynx met with his liaison and began his career. After years of vigorous training at Ravenholdt and a year's experience on the tough piers of Booty Bay, Orynx was accepted as an Instructor at the Ravenholdt Rogue Academy, and continues to teach there and in the field. 'Current Projects' Orynx is currently employed by the University of Lordaeron as an Assoc Professor at the Ravenholdt Rogue Academy. His current field of specialty is Pickpocketing and PvP Sword Techniques. He has authored several courses for the academy and currently teaches there. Authored Courses ROGE 1010 Introduction to Rogue Builds and Talents ROGE 3015 PvP and the Rogue ROGE 3150 Survey of Warsong Gulch HIST 2500 Contemporary Civilizations SUBT 2550 Swords and Subtlety Taught Courses NOTE: To see a list of offered courses for the current semester, visit the LU Course Navigator.